The present invention relates to lamps. Specifically, the present invention relates to a kit comprising flexible wiring, a standard light socket, a light bulb and an electrical cord; all which may be assembled in a plurality of configurations to form a frame kit for the purpose of illuminating a variety of decorative bags; i.e. shopping bags, specialty bags, gift bags.
A preliminary search produced references for a collapsible lamp-shade structure and for a modular table lamp, but no references were found which Performed the functions of the present invention.
Many specialty shops and retail stores take great pride and go to a considerable expense to develop a particular design or logo for which they wish to have associated with their particular store. One of the most prominent items these designs are placed on are shopping bags. Most retail stores provide shopping bags to their customers as a courtesy for carrying several packages more easily. In developing this identity, retail stores consider colors, designs and a variety of artwork. Some of the shopping bags developed by these shops are true works of art. The present invention allows a unique use for these bags by Providing a means of illuminating the bags and allowing them to become even more aesthetically pleasing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel use for decorative bags.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kit for illuminating those decorative bags.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible structure which may be formed to fit virtually any decorative bag for the purpose of illuminating that bag.